1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a local multi-resolution 3-D face model generation apparatus and method and a facial skin management system and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for comprehensively measuring and diagnosing pores, oil contents, water, and the state of elasticity for the facial skin of a human being and a facial skin management system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the type of the skin is classified into an oily skin, a dry skin, and a neutral skin according to the amount of secretion of sebum, and complexity and sensitiveness are added to the type of the skin.
As a method of detecting the type of the skin, first, after facial cleansing is cleanly performed in the evening, after a lapse of 15 to 20 minutes with nothing put on a face, if sebum appears in the entire face, the type of the skin is an oily skin. If there is a feeling of rustling and the face looks like being pulled, the type of the skin is the dry skin. If there is no feeling of pulling in the face and nothing special is found, the type of the skin is the neutral skin.
Furthermore, in the complexity skin, the amount of sebum secretion is a lot in the forehead or a nose, but there is a feeling of rustling in a cheek. That is, the complexity skin has two or more kinds of skin properties, that is, the oily skin and the dry skin owing to imbalance in the amount of sebum secretion.
In the sensitiveness skin, the skin looks read because a capillary vessel is expanded and the circulation of the blood is not good. When a person enter the interior of a warm room from a cold place, the skin may itch and a face may turn read. In this case, a skin is commonly classified as the sensitiveness skin.
Skin information according to the above method is based on an individual's feeling or presumption. Accordingly, the skin information is not scientific and rational and is unsuitable for being used as skin management information.
In order to solve the problem, there is a need for rational skin management according to diagnosis by performing scientifically accurate and comprehensive skin measurement.
For scientific skin measurement, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-0018417 discloses a system for measuring oily contents, water, pores, and wrinkles of a facial skin. In the conventional invention, however, measurement is limited to the oily contents, water, pores, and wrinkles of the skin, and comprehensive skin measurement is not possible. Furthermore, water in the skin must be gathered by an adsorption sheet using additional sample gathering means when water is measured and samples of the gathered water must be photographed using oil and water photographing means in order to obtain image information. This process is complicate and inconvenient.
Furthermore, an operator manually touches a conventional camera, a sensor, etc. for providing comprehensive information about the skin on the skin of the object, photographs the skin, and obtains information about the skin. Furthermore, when the approximate state of a facial skin is sought to be measured, an operator has to obtain a 2-D image using a high resolution camera and analyze the obtain 2-D image. In order to obtain comprehensive information about a facial skin, the facial skin must be photographed again using a contact type local photographing sensor other than the high resolution camera. In this case, after the facial skin is photographed before the high resolution camera is used, the face must be separated from the equipment and the contact type local photographing camera must be then manually adhered to the skin.